Breaking
by Diana Wong
Summary: When the world changes completely and people start go missing these new humanoid robots appear. Is it a coincidence? Allen is starting to doubt it. Laven.
1. Prologue

_**There is a rumour going around lately.**_

"Welcome user. I'm Lavi. You may change my name to your liking. I exist to help you with anything you need. I can cook, clean and repair anything that might break in your home, office or transport."

 _ **That ever since the government made big changes…**_

"I'm also able to give you any information you might look for and faster than a computer would. Of course, I do not come with a screen and thus you can't watch movies or look at pictures using me."

… _**People have been disappearing.**_

"I am programmed to listen to your every order no matter what it might be. If you wish me to get rid of one of my hands I will do so. Should you have a more sexual order I will gladly oblige. I'm also here to remind you that I mostly work like you humans. I will need to be fed among other things. Should this displease you please return me to the manufacturer. I will stop functioning if not taken care of."

 _ **And they say…**_

"It's time to get you started. Please enter a password."  
"Heart."  
"Heart has been denied. You need numbers as well."  
"Heart49"

"Heart49 has been accepted as your password. Please use your password when asking me to check your emails or when I ask for it. You might be required to use your password every time you start me up. If this is okay with you, please say yes."

"Yes."

"Understood."

… _ **That the people who have disappeared have returned as these new humanoid robots.**_

"What will I be calling you, user?"

 _ **But surely that can't be true.**_

"Allen."


	2. Chapter 1

I'm sorry that I'm a slow writer and that I write in the middle of the night *cough cough* This is why you're getting short, badly written chapters once in a blue moon.

* * *

Chapter 1

Allen glanced over at the humanoid he'd just received. It called itself Lavi and Allen had found no reason to change it. If it wanted to be called Lavi, then so be it. He hadn't really been all that interested in getting one of these humanoids. They were just way too human. Honestly, he found it just a tiny bit creepy. Unfortunately, his uncle existed and his uncle liked to send him gifts he didn't want. As Lavi was making him breakfast, Allen picked up the card he'd received with the humanoid and read it again.

 _To my favourite nephew,_  
 _Haven't seen you for a while and thought you might be lonely without the best uncle around. Therefore, I decided to buy you one of these cool new humanoids. (Don't worry. I think he'll suit your tastes. Just found out from Cross that you're gay. Not that I didn't know that already. I also happen to know you like redheads.) Don't send him back. I picked him out especially for you. I practically bought you a boyfriend that you can live out all of your craziest fantasies with. You can thank me later! I'm also sending a collar with him in case you're into that._

 _Neah_

Allen sighed. Why was Neah like this? Why did he have to tease him like this?

"Best uncle my ass." He muttered and glanced over at the collar that had been left on the table. Putting it on Lavi hadn't even occurred to him. He wasn't a dog. Then again, he wasn't human either, was he?

"Hey Lavi! Would you like to wear a collar?" He asked and dangled it over the table. He wasn't serious. Lavi didn't turn around as he answered him.

"If that is what you want, Allen." The reply was soft and without hesitation. Allen sighed. It was freaky how this guy would do anything he told him to. If Allen wanted it he'd probably take his own life. Not a human. Allen had to remind himself. He glanced over at the collar in his hand. He supposed that people wore this as fashion nowadays. Lavi had a pretty neck too. It would probably suit him. It was a pity that he wasn't a human, Allen shook his head. He wasn't going to sink so low that he'd get into a relationship with a robot that didn't have a mind of its own.

* * *

Allen finished eating and got up on his feet. He had been in deep thought for the past twenty minutes. Should he bring Lavi to school? Was he supposed to leave him at home? He glanced over at him. The humanoid was cleaning the table. Allen couldn't remember telling him to do that. Could it act on its own?

"Lavi, can you act without orders?" He asked.

"I can perform basic duties without my user's orders. Cleaning is one of them." He replied and walked over to the kitchen to get started on the dishes.

"Huh? How come?"

"In case the user falls ill and is unable to take care of himself or his humanoid we're installed to be able to perform basic actions like cleaning and cooking for the user." Lavi replied. Allen gave a small nod. He supposed that made sense.

"If Allen would want it I'd also be able to protect him if it is needed. Is this a function you'd like to activate?" Allen thought about it. Why not? Might be a good idea? Not sure what he needed to be protected from though.

"Yeah, sure."

"Please give me the set password."

"Heart49."

"Function is currently on. This can be changed at any time." Great. Now he really had to get going. As for what Lavi was going to do in the meantime…

"Well… I need to go to school. Uhm… You stay here and clean. When you're done just… enter sleep mode or whatever?"

"Understood." Lavi smiled at him.

* * *

Allen lived relatively close to school. He'd moved to the current apartment just for that reason. His dad had been against him moving out. Luckily Cross, bless that glorious bastard, had managed to convince him to let him go. He was once again remembering that he needed to thank the man as he was walking the short distance to school. If only Cross could distract Neah from sending him stuff that he hadn't asked for. What was he even supposed to do with Lavi? He was so lifelike and yet he wasn't. Maybe Allen would believe him to be human if he acted like it. Maybe he'd bring him to school tomorrow? Wait. Could the humanoids get jobs? In that case he could send Lavi to get him some money. He had an extra mouth to feed after all. That was an idea. Preferably something that he'd be able to handle. The local library wasn't far from his house and they needed help. If that wasn't perfect then nothing was.

* * *

Allen barely gave his lessons or friends any attention. His mind was focused on the redhead currently residing in his apartment. A cute redhead with a green eye. Why the eye-patch though? He didn't quite get that. His mind was still on Lavi once he reached home. He unlocked his door and walked inside, locking it behind him. The hallway was clean. His shoes were put in a neat line. Allen took his shoes off and walked over to his bedroom. No mess. It was so clean that for a moment he imagined the room sparkling. He shook his head and continued into the living room area. He found Lavi sitting on the couch. The humanoid was leaning back, eyes closed. Was this sleep mode? It really did look like he was sleeping. Allen noticed how long Lavi's eyelashes were. Now that he was taking a closer look he could see the faintest of freckles. Lavi was actually pretty cute if he thought about it. He straightened up and sighed. This was a humanoid though and he was not getting into a relationship where he couldn't be loved back.

* * *

Allen was sitting down by his desk and doing his homework, but Lavi kept intercepting his thoughts and made it difficult for him. He glanced over at the humanoid. He was still on the couch, still sleeping. Allen put his pencil down and walked over, leaning over him. He reached out and gently took Lavi's face in his hands. His skin was soft to the touch. He let one of his hands wander. The hair was also soft to his touch. He really felt like a normal human. Yet he wasn't. He knew Lavi had told him that he mostly functioned like any human would, but he still found it fascinating. How could someone make something so complex? He found it hard to believe. There had to be some kind of black magic or some shit behind it.

"Or you're one of those missing people…" The thought had him laughing nervously and he went back to his homework.


End file.
